


It Started with Stolen Handcuffs

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Castiel is confused by people, Cuddling, Everything is consensual, Flashbacks, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is surprised to find that Sam and Dean are into restraining each other sometimes when they're in bed. The thought of being restrained and helpless is abhorrent to him. The only time anyone's ever tied him up or held him down is to hurt or kill him. Sam and Dean are dismayed that Castiel's only experiences of bondage are bad ones. This cannot stand, so they decide to show Cas that giving up a little control can be a lot of fun, if you trust the people you're with and all they want to do is take care of you and make sure you have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_April leaning over him, her face angry._

_Searing lines of pain._

_Metatron, staring at him with that unsettling grin._

_Being lead through heaven, steps unsteady in the darkness._

_Theo striking him, pain blossoming as Muriel died._

“ _Why_?” Castiel croaked.

Dean glanced at Sam.

“I dunno, man, it’s just a thing, you know?”

_Blood running in rivulets down his taut skin._

_Hands going cold and numb beyond tight twisted rope._

_The dry feel of cotton in his mouth._

“How could you?”

Barely louder than a whisper.

Sam held up his hands.

“It’s just playing, Cas. It’s a thing people do.”

Castiel’s eyes were locked on the silver cuffs in Dean’s hands. The cold metal glinted in the light.

“Throw them away.”

“Why? They’re perfectly good-“

“ _Throw them away._ ”

Dean looked at Sam. Sam shrugged. Dean rolled his eyes and tossed the cuffs into a shadowy corner of the barn.

“Happy now?”

“Why is this an unreasonable request?”

“You know we have about ten pairs, just like that, in the back of the impala, right?”

Castiel stared at the hunter. Was he blind?

They’d been working their way through a vamp infestation when Sam had disappeared. Dean and Castiel had tracked his phone to a shack on an abandoned farmstead, bursting through the door just in time to see a young woman sinking her teeth into Sam’s throat.

It was a shallow wound, and Castiel had healed the hunter before the vamp’s head had hit the floor. Dean had fished the key out of the headless monster’s pocket, and removed the cuffs that held Sam’s arms around a support beam.

And then.

_And then._

Dean had spun the cuffs around his finger, winked at Sam, and made a joke about _keeping them._

For _sex._

“Have you forgotten that five minutes ago, those exact cuffs held your brother immobile while a monster tried to suck him dry?”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s kinda not a new thing for us, Cas. That’s probably how we got, I dunno… half the restraints we have?”

Castiel stared at him.

“Which half?”

“How would I know? They all look the same. Even the keys are mostly interchangeable.”

“And you use them during _intercourse_?”

“Nobody says intercourse, dude,” Dean interjected.

“ _Usually_ ,” Sam interjected, shooting his brother a look, “we just use the pair in the duffel.”

“They’ve got padding. Rabbit fur.” Dean waggled his eyebrows.

Castiel couldn’t respond. He was staring at the cuffs where they lay on the floor, still looking vaguely threatening.

_Metal clicking shut. Too tight._

_Skin rubbing raw when he thrashed._

_The angel blade piercing his chest, everything going dark-_

“Rabbit fur,” Castiel repeated dully.

“Cas, have you honestly never heard of this before?”

“No.”

“That… seems hard to believe,” Sam started, but Dean interrupted him.

“You’re telling me that you’ve been watching people this whole time, and you’ve _never_ seen somebody tied up in bed?”

“Your sexual practices are not nearly as interesting as you seem to think they are, Dean. It’s actually of very little importance to us.”

”Apparently.”

“Not that this isn’t fascinating, but can we continue this conversation in the car?” Sam gestured to his bloody collar. “I’d like to get a shower.”

“I can get behind that.”

Dean was making that face again. He didn’t need to look to know.

Castiel rolled his eyes.  

 

 

He couldn’t get the thought out of his head.

The night he’d spent with April had been enjoyable. The morning after had soured the experience for him, but the night itself had been…. very pleasant. Castiel had a basic understanding of the mechanics of human sexual interactions, but he’d spent a good portion of that night attempting to gauge whether his actions were making April happy. She’d been so kind to him, opening her home to him when he had nowhere to go. He’d wanted to repay her.

The idea of tying her down made his stomach twist. Intercourse was a gift from God, made to be shared between partners for their mutual enjoyment. To bind one’s partner and _take_ was an affront to the act as a whole.

Castiel had been restrained himself, on many occasions. He had been denied the use of his hands, his eyes, his mouth. He knew how to stay stoic, how to withstand damage to his vessel, and even his true self, while he was held helpless. But it frightened him.

 

“Why do people do it?” Castiel interrupted on the way home.

“They don’t, man, it’s just a movie.”

“Use handcuffs, I mean.”

Sam shifted his position in the front seat.

“It’s kinky,” Dean supplied helpfully. Castiel tilted his head. Sam shot him a face.

“It’s a trust thing,” the younger brother explained. “It’s about putting someone else in control of your body, because you trust them not to hurt you.”

“Yeah, if you took psychology classes at Stanford. For the rest of us normal people, it’s just kinky.”

“But how do you know how to trust?”

The brothers glanced at each other.

“You just…. do.”

“And you aren’t frightened?”

“Maybe a little?” Sam was getting out of his depth. He’d never really thought about it before. He trusted Dean to the ends of the earth. Always had. “That’s part of it, I guess. Knowing that if you get too scared, the other person will let you stop.”

“But what if they _don’t?_ ” Castiel insisted. “What if they’re hurting you and they won’t stop because you trusted the wrong person?”

Neither brother had an answer for that.

 

 

“Hey Cas, c’mere.”

Castiel looked toward where Dean was sprawled over the couch. Just past him, Sam was sitting sideways in an overstuffed armchair, making a mess while trying to catch popcorn in his mouth.

“Why?”

“I want to show you something.”

“I can see fine from over here.”

“I want to show you why people use handcuffs.”

This got Sam’s attention. Castiel stiffened.

“I do not wish to be restrained.”

“I’m not trying to trap you, dude. Scouts honor.”

Dean scooted into a sitting position, pressed against junction of the couch back and armrest. He lid one leg off the couch, patting the space created between his legs.

“Come sit right here.”

Castiel wasn’t sure. Sam was watching raptly.

“Dean, are you attempting to initiate intercourse?”

Sam snorted. Dean sighed.

“Nobody says ‘intercourse,’ man. You gotta stop that. Also, no. You don’t even have to take the coat off. Just c’mere.”

Castiel was suspicious, but he did as he was told, crossing the room and sitting stiffly on the edge of the couch.

“Scoot back.”

Castiel moved back several inches. He didn’t need to turn around to know that Dean was giving him a look.

“As far back as you can.”

Very hesitantly, he slid backwards, stopping when he felt Dean’s legs pressing into the back of his hips. He stilled. He was aware that there were very strict protocols regarding physical contact between males. He’d never bothered to learn them, preferring to simply avoid contact altogether. He didn’t expect Dean to invite him into his space like this, and he didn’t know what was expected of him.

Dean’s hands were on his shoulders.

“Lean back.”

“Won’t I crush you?”

Dean chuckled.

“I’ll be fine. Lean back.”

Very carefully, Castiel leaned back against the taller man. It was further than he thought. He was practically lying down. His center of gravity was at the nape of his neck. He didn’t know what to do with his hands.

Dean’s arms came up around him, fingers lacing with the angel’s. He crossed Castiel’s arms, crossing his own over them.

“Relax, Cas.”

Dean’s voice was soft in his ear, and some of the tension left Castiel’s body. Dean was actually rather pliant underneath him. Their bodies fit together nicely.

“Now what?”

“Now we watch the movie.”

“For how long?”

“Until it’s over.”

“Then what?”

“Will you two shut up? You’re missing the whole movie.”

“Bitch.”

Popcorn rained down on them from the direction of armchair. Dean plucked a kernel off the top of Castiel’s head, popping it into his mouth. Then his arm settled back over Castiel’s chest.

On the screen, John McClane shot someone. Near as Castiel could tell, that was the entire plot of the movie. It was difficult to focus. Dean’s fingers were still laced between his. Dean’s hands were large. Much bigger than April’s. Rougher, too. Castiel had been very careful to be gentle with April. Even as a human, he knew he had the ability to hurt her.

Castiel relaxed further back into Dean’s body, feeling an odd shiver when Dean squeezed him gently in response. He didn’t feel like he needed to be careful with Dean. Dean was large, and warm, and solid. He could handle Castiel.

The hunter’s breath fluttered against the shell of Castiel’s ear, and Castiel lost track of McClane completely.

 

“Awww, aren’t you two adorable.”

“Shut up, Sam. This is a vital part of Castiel’s sexual education.”

The credits were rolling, but Castiel found himself strangely unwilling to move. It was late, the two humans would be wanting to sleep soon. He should get up. He blinked.

“What do you mean ‘sexual education?’ This isn’t sex.” He frowned. “And I still don’t understand why people would find restraints pleasurable.”

Dean bit his ear gently.

“Night’s young, angel. Get up.”

Castiel attempted to disentangle himself from Dean’s embrace, but Dean’s hands were still interlaced with his own. Dean was holding his arms crossed, and now the hunter was nuzzling at his throat in a way he found extremely distracting.

“You’re making it difficult.”

“Mmm. And how’s that feel?”

Dean’s voice was muffled.

Castiel paused.

“I… don’t know.”

“You want me to stop?”

Castiel could feel Dean’s lips brushing his skin as he spoke.

“No,” he answered honestly. Dean squeezed him gently once again, one thumb making lazy circles against Castiel’s hand.

“Want me to let you go?”

“No.”

“Good.”

And that’s how they ended up sleeping on the couch.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what I *should* be doing is working on "It was on sale," which is my real project right now.  
> Unfortunately I got into work this morning and Pandora decided to hit me with 'Eye of the Tiger,' 'Wayward Son' and 'Can't Help Falling In Love' *in that order* and [that was the end of that. ](http://myfunnymemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/Miguel-Tulio-Use-The-Stars-Alignment-As-An-Excuse-For-Laziness-In-The-Road-To-El-Dorado.jpg)
> 
> And so, nothing of import was written today. I even managed to fuck up a fluffy one-shot, so this is gonna be All The Chapters now. 
> 
> Oh yeah. Prompt here: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/105944.html?thread=40047832#t40047832


	2. Half Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick I-haven't-forgotten-you drabble to tide ya'll over while I work on "It Was On Sale."

“Are you shopping for sex toys on Amazon?”

“Maybe.”

Dean was sprawled out on the bed, laptop on the pillow, lazily clicking through the pages of available products.

“Lemme see.”

Dean groaned as his brother settled in on top of him, a warm and solid weight along the length of his body.

“Inflatable sex furniture? Really?”

“I didn’t _invent_ the thing, I’m just _looking_ at it, mister judgey.”

Sam responded by biting gently at the shell of Dean’s ear. He rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder, surveying the shop front.

“Oh, oh, click that one. The pink one.”

“I can’t even figure out how that’s supposed to work.”

“I can, and you’d look amazing in it.”

Sam paused.

“Or on it. Yeah. I think ‘on’ is the right word.”

Dean rolled his eyes, backing out of the product page and back out onto the main list.

“I didn’t know rope came in so many colors. Look at this.”

“I like the blue,” Sam said, a little too casually.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I think I might know someone who would look good in blue rope.”

Dean paused.

“Are you talking about Cas?”

“Are _you_?”

“I dunno, I think it’s just a shame that he’s never had any good kinky sex that didn’t end with murder.”

“You think it’s upsetting that our friend Castiel, _angel of the Lord,_ hasn’t had a sufficiently well-rounded sex life?”

“You say that,” Dean answered, navigating to a link marked ‘pleasure tape,’ “like you think I can’t feel your hard-on digging into my ass.”

“What can I say? He has a certain… something.”

Sam was mouthing gently at the back of Dean’s shoulder.

“Kinky bastard. That does it for you? That whole ‘innocent angel’ thing make you hard, Sam?”

“Mmmm.”

Sam was rocking his hips into Dean’s body, pinning him to the mattress.

“We could have him right here on the bed. Cuff his hands to the headboard, ankles to the corners of the footer?”

Sam was tying to work Dean’s sweatpants down, without actually getting off him first. It was tricky, but Sam was no quitter.

“We could take turns sucking him off. Make him guess whose mouth was around his cock. Think you’d like that? Sucking his cock while he tongues my balls?”

Sam groaned, totally gone in the feeling of his cock against Dean’s bare ass.

“Or maybe we gag him. Get some of that tape around his mouth and show him how good it gets when you’re just a toy to use.”

“Get the lube,” Sam breathed.

“Is that a good visual? What about a ball gag? He’s got a great mouth for a ball gag. Can’t you just see those lips of his wrapped around a gag?”

“ _Lube,_ ” Sam insisted.

“Or a cock, come to think of it. Great mouth for cocksucking.”

“Dean,” Sam growled into his brother’s ear. “Get the lube or I swear to you, I will go in dry.”

“As least buy me dinner first,” Dean answered, reaching for the box over the head of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote the sex. I wrestled a little bit on how to do this. I wanted to do something atypical but not overwhelming. It got [ a little cracky ](http://i.imgur.com/ZiQV1iy.jpg) but I think Wincestiel kind of has to be? I dunno. I felt better after I googled "gay threesome" and a picture of Team Free Will came up on the first page. At least I'm not alone, right? 
> 
> If you'd like an extremely pornographic reference photo of what they do to Cas, [ that can be found here ](http://cdn.milkyourbone.com/graphics/lavenderlounge/0000blog/leo-race-fucking01.jpg) I hope I described it well enough that the photo isn't neccessary but I know better than to overestiamte my own abilities. 
> 
> Fuck it, onto the porn.

They let Castiel come to them.

The whole point of the exercise was to show Castiel that it could be enjoyable. It would negate the whole point if he felt pressured or pushed. So they let Castiel set the pace, always obliging when the angel snuggled up with Dean on the couch or stood too close when they talked.

Sam did his part, too, extending invitations in that warm, puppy-dog way he did. More than once, Dean turned a corner to find his brother pinning Castiel to a wall, the angel’s arms around him, mouths locked together.

“Quit hogging him,” Dean had said later.

“Not my fault he likes me more,” Sam quipped back. He regretted it the next morning when he came down for breakfast and found Castiel perched on one of the counters, head thrown back against the cabinets and panting as Dean enthusiastically sucked him off.

“Gross, guys,” Sam had protested, ignoring the middle finger his brother extended in response. “The kitchen, really?”

Later, he’d gone for the more sanitary choice, following Castiel into the bathroom and fucking him up against the shower wall, the angel’s legs around his waist. They’d both emerged well scrubbed and satisfied, ignoring Dean’s attempts at a high-five.

The next day Castiel found Dean in the garage, investigating a rattle that had started in the Impala several says prior. That quickly led to Dean laid out on a mint-green Chevy, sweat-slick skin sliding over the hood when Cas pushed into him. The angel came inside him, blowing out a couple light bulbs in the process. Sam came to investigate the noise, and ended up in the back of a vintage Ford trying very hard not to think of himself as Kate Winslet.

Dean kept getting packages from Amazon that he hid in his room and wouldn’t talk about.

They caught a case and decided it would be safer to share a hotel room, rather than splitting up. Castiel went to Sam first, working his way down the taller man’s body until Sam’s hands were bunched in the sheets and Dean was rock-hard in the next bed.

And so it went for the next couple weeks, until the three of them were wandering around in a pretty constant state of post-coital bliss, and Dean thought that if they hooked up a black light, the bunker could probably be seen from space.

So when Castiel came into the library and wouldn’t meet their eyes, Dean knew something was wrong.

“Oh God, you didn’t miss your period, did you?”

Sam bitchfaced at him and Castiel just looked confused. Dean sighed. His comedic genius was wasted on these philistines.

“What’s with the face, Cas?”

“I’ve been thinking… about trust,” Cas said. “And about the people I can trust. I’ve had several sexual encounters with each of you, and it hasn’t led to violence, and I was wondering if you would still be willing to teach me about restraints.”

Sam glanced at Dean. Dean tried not to mimic the Cheshire cat.

“You sure?” Sam asked, and he had that stupid ‘too precious for this world’ tone to his voice. But Castiel just nodded, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“I’ve done some research on the various types of sexual restraints, and I’m fairly confident I would be capable of most of them provided that it was with the two of you.” Castiel frowned. “Though I would prefer that we pass over anything that involves power tools.”

Dean laughed, but Sam was quick to assure him that they would start simple.

“So do you wanna do it, like, _now?_ ” Dean asked. Castiel shrugged.

“I have no other plans.”

“Alright then Romeo. I’ve gotta get something from my room.”

 

Castiel found himself suddenly unable to look at Sam. It was ridiculous. Over the previous weeks he had seen every inch of the man, most of it at least twice. And he’d rebuilt Dean’s body from scratch, he knew him at a literally molecular level.

But he still found himself frozen as Sam crossed the room, tipping Castiel’s face up toward him.

“This is gonna be good. We’ve got you,” Sam told him, and before Castiel could reply, the hunter’s mouth was on his, slow and insistent, the way he always was. Cas opened for him, letting Sam explore his mouth. He felt hands on his shoulders, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. It landed in a puddle at their feet, and was immediately forgotten.

On the way to Sam’s room, Castiel lost his suit jacket and Sam lost two layers of flannel. They ran into Dean just outside the bedroom. He had a cardboard box and a big smile that made Cas slightly nervous.

“What’s in there?” Cas asked, but Dean shook his head, still grinning.

“I’ll show you in a minute, angel.”

Any protest Cas had was buried when Sam pulled him in for another kiss. Sam’s hands fumbled for the buttons of his shirt, and when they were opened, Cas felt hands on his arms, pulling the clothing off. Sam’s hands cupped his face, pulling him close and breaking only when Dean pulled Cas’s undershirt up over his head.

The air in the bunker was chilled, but Castiel was warm, trapped between the two brothers. They kissed over his shoulder, hot and hard like they were with each other. Sam’s hands were on Castiel’s shoulders, Dean’s arms were wrapping around his hips and unclasping his belt and fly. A moment later his pants and underwear were being pushed down, leaving him bare. Cas stood on his toes, pressing flush into Sam and lacing his fingers behind the man’s neck. He was already hard, and he could feel through the denim that Sam was, too. He ground his hips into Sam, only to feel Dean behind him, taking him by the wrists and pulling him back.

Sam looked him up and down, grinning with approval.

“Show him what’s in the box,” Dean said from behind him, and Sam went to retrieve it. Cas tried to turn, to see what was happening, but Dean held him still, arms at his side, mouth on his throat. Cas moaned.

“I love how hard this makes you.”

“We thought this would suit you,” Sam said, returning with a length of smooth, royal blue rope. He measured out a length of it in his hands, holding it out for Castiel to touch.

It was soft, and smooth, and strong.

“Think it’ll hold you?” Sam asked. Castiel nodded.

“Good.”

“We should move to the bed,” Dean muttered from behind him, and Castiel was about to agree when Dean simply _picked him up_ and carried him through the doorway, dropping him unceremoniously onto Sam’s bed and climbing on top of him. The hunter’s weight kept him pinned to the bed as Dean pressed hungry kisses into his mouth.

“We’re gonna start simple. Tell us if it’s too much.”

Castiel wasn’t paying attention, too caught up in the feeling of Dean’s body pressing down into his, all denim and leather and heat, rough on his skin. Dean was pushing his legs apart, settling between them and pushing his knees up, and Castiel moaned, pushing his hips up into Dean.

And then a coil of rope tightened around his ankle and he froze.

“Ssshh, angel, I’ve got you,” Dean whispered into his ear, and he relaxed. Over Dean’s shoulder he could see Sam dividing the rope. He sliced it in half, handing the new section over to Dean. Dean folded it over, looping it around Castiel’s other ankle.

“Ready?” Sam asked him, and Cas closed his eyes and nodded. He felt Dean take his hand, lifting his arm and guiding it until his fingers brushed his ankle. Sam did the same thing on the other side, and then the brothers were working as mirror images, binding his wrists to his ankles. They wove the ropes around his calves and forearms, holding them tight together.

He realized the position he was in and tensed, pulling at the ropes and not finding the slack he needed. He tried to twist and couldn’t, and he realized he was immobile, totally trapped. His eyes flew open and he looked to Dean for help, but the pleas died on his lips when he saw the man looking back down at him.

“Breathe, Cas. You’re alright.”

Sam’s hands were on him, gentle and firm, settling him and bringing him back down. Cas took a breath, and nodded, and Sam tied the rope off at Cas’s knee. He leaned over to kiss the angel and Cas lost himself in it, relaxing into the ropes and letting them support him.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Dean said from somewhere below him, and Cas was suddenly embarrassed. He could only imagine what he looked like, stripped naked and spread wide. His cock was hard and heavy, leaking precome onto his bare belly. He tried to close his legs and found he couldn’t, not without sitting up, and Sam was preventing that.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Sam told him, leaning up and looking him over, and Cas thought he might even be blushing. Which was ridiculous. It wasn’t even his body. Not really.

Dean settled between Cas’s legs, hands on his thighs, dipping to suck a hickey onto the angel’s hip. Cas groaned when he felt Dean going lower, tongue lapping at Cas’s balls and making him squirm. Then Sam was kissing him again, his tongue in Cas’s mouth, and Cas sucked at the tip, trying for more. Sam smirked and pinched one of Cas’s nipples, rolling it between his fingers until it hardened into a pebbled nub.

Dean had moved even lower, and now his tongue was pressing into Castiel’s entrance, and Cas was trying to buck his hips and he couldn’t. Sam’s mouth was on his, Sam’s hands on his chest, holding him still, and his cock was so hard it hurt. It occurred to him that the brothers were still dressed, composed and calm while they took him apart.

A finger slid inside him, slick with something that Dean had gotten somewhere, and it wasn’t enough.

“More,” Cas moaned, and Dean chuckled.

“You want two, Cas?”

“I want your cock,” Castiel breathed, and Dean’s hands jittered a bit on his skin.

“What would you do for it?”

“Anything,” Cas moaned, pulling against the ropes. They didn’t give, and it didn’t frighten him any more.

“Anything?” Dean asked, and Cas groaned when that hot mouth closed over his balls again, sucking and pulling. “Would you suck Sam’s dick while I fuck you?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

The brothers glanced at each other and grinned, and then they were turning him so he was sideways on the narrow bed. He looked up and saw Sam pulling his cock out of his pants. Before he could open his mouth, he felt Dean pressing bluntly against his ass and he groaned, relaxing into the ropes and letting them hold him open as Dean sunk inside.

“Christ you’re tight,” Dean grunted, and Cas didn’t respond because Sam’s cockhead was pressing against his lips. He laved his tongue along the slit, tasting the salty fluid beading there. Sam groaned and Cas took him deeper, sucking and licking as best as he could with the angle. Dean had begun moving and Cas was finding it incredibly difficult to concentrate.

It got harder a moment later when Sam leaned forward and Cas felt hot and wet envelop his cock. Sam took him in slowly, an inch at a time. Cas tried to push upward, deeper into Sam’s mouth, but Dean’s hands were on his thighs, spreading them wide and holding him down.

Castiel sucked hard at Sam’s cock, trying to get him to take the hint, but Sam only moaned. On a good day, Cas could take all but the last couple inches of Sam’s dick, using his hands to pick up the slack. With Sam spread over him and his hands bound, he was unable to pull back. He sucked and licked, taking as much as he could.

Sam and Dean had established a rhythm, Sam pulling back as Dean pushed in, burying himself deep inside Cas. Cas’s hands tightened on his calves, pulling his knees marginally higher, and then Dean was hitting that spot inside him and he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Sam’s cock was effectively gagging him, but Sam must have seen it coming, because Cas felt the man’s hand cupping his balls as they tightened. That was all it took, and Cas spilled into the hunter’s mouth with a muffled cry. He could feel himself clamping down around Dean’s cock, pulling at it, making it that much harder to pull out, and then with a breathy _“Fuck!”_ Dean was coming inside him, coating his insides with spurt after spurt of hot semen.

He didn’t pull out, just put his hand on Sam’s shoulder, drawing him up and kissing him deep. Sam tasted like Castiel and the kiss was long and messy while Dean licked the taste out of his brother’s mouth.

Sam could push deeper into Castiel’s mouth, and he fucked in slow and gentle, careful not to choke him.

“Do you wanna swallow for him, angel?” Dean asked, and Castiel’s moan set Sam over the edge.

When they pulled back, the air was cold on Castiel’s skin, and he realized that it had been them, as much as the ropes, holding him still.

 

Afterward they climbed into bed beside him, kissing him and petting him and telling him how well he’d done. Sam’s bed was narrow but they managed to fit, a tangle of arms and legs and entwined fingers. Cas found himself nearly immobile again, Sam’s arm around his shoulder and Dean’s leg thrown over his hip, and he wondered what he had ever been afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling this "complete" but if anyone has anything they'd like to see included in the Angel Sexual Education Curriculum, drop me a line. I am nothing if not a feedback whore.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what I *should* be doing is working on "It was on sale," which is my real project right now.  
> Unfortunately I got into work this morning and Pandora decided to hit me with 'Eye of the Tiger,' 'Wayward Son' and 'Can't Help Falling In Love' *in that order* and [that was the end of that. ](http://myfunnymemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/Miguel-Tulio-Use-The-Stars-Alignment-As-An-Excuse-For-Laziness-In-The-Road-To-El-Dorado.jpg)
> 
> And so, nothing of import was written today. I even managed to fuck up a fluffy one-shot, so this is gonna be All The Chapters now. 
> 
> Oh yeah. Prompt here: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/105944.html?thread=40047832#t40047832


End file.
